


The Science of Superheroes

by TypeISupernova



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 10:48:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13029450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TypeISupernova/pseuds/TypeISupernova
Summary: The Science of Superhero tells us not only how strong they are as fighters but also how weak they are as ordinary human beings (or god).*Written in Simplified Chinese*





	The Science of Superheroes

**Author's Note:**

> 昨天做了一个和托尼史塔克一起做Mark VI的simulation并用Calc 3内容计算各种参数的奇怪梦，没忍住写了点东西。大致是对话体，通篇只有铁人的回答。
> 
> *涉及MCU初代复仇者六人全员，无cp涉及*

Science of Superhero? 是我理解的、字面上的意思吗？

是啊我当然惊讶，距离我上一次正经上学都过了好几十年，得知现在的大一学生还有除了各路intro以外的选择的确会让人觉得意外。

什么？还是必修？恕我直言，你们真的愿意在我们这些怪物身上花费一个学期的精力，只为了——那什么来着——研究我们超能力来源的科学解释？

Wow，“无可匹敌的超级英雄”，我敢担保这世界上至少还有一打超级恶棍会倾尽全力只为证伪你的言论；不过也没事，打怪兽可归我们管。那么，小姑娘，诚实的告诉我，你究竟是为了什么想要知道这些？顺说我不接受为了毕业或者选另一节高阶课之类的答案。

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈...不好意思让我先笑一会儿，听着，我完全没有嘲笑你的意思所以别用队长听我讲脏话的那种眼神瞪我。我的笑点在于，如果说刚刚那句话的人不是你而是Dr.Doom、Red Skull或者Task Master，这栋大楼的最高级警报会响起并通知一定距离内的所有复仇者迅速集结进入一级战备。你懂了吗？声称自己是想从科学角度了解我们的人通常都带着“知己知彼百战不殆”的认知，而粉丝们大多只会关注“今天的复仇者有没有穿更好看的制服闪耀登场”这类话题。

不不不，我完全没有看轻你对自然科学以及超级英雄的热爱；我只是在陈述事实，如果刚刚那些话让你觉得被冒犯了，我向你道歉，非常真挚的那种。我是认真的，孩子，当你作为没有超能力的、被保护的一方时，了解关于我们的一切——尤其科学方面——完全不是你想象的那样美好。

为什么？好吧，我从最简单的那方面说起。你是想主修工程，对吧？真巧我当年也是，电子工程和物理双学位，所以我可以假设你对“逆向工程”这个名词并不陌生。如果我们——好吧这里面的“我们”特指我的装甲、美国队长以及浩克这三个非常容易被人惦记上的角色——相关的一些信息被泄露出去，再加上一点点装甲碎片或者受伤剥落的人体组织，bom！恭喜你也恭喜这个世界，邪恶版钢铁侠、九头蛇队长和反社会浩克就此诞生，“以毒攻毒”也将再一次被各路反派证明是非常切合实际并且可行的兵法。

是，我可以很简单的回绝你，用“涉及国际安全问题”这样冠冕堂皇的垃圾理由。但像我说的，这只是其中最最最基础的一个潜在条件。被反派利用、控制从来都不是最可怕的事，我们见得多经历得更多，所以倒没那么重要。

听着，你们看到超级英雄在打怪，心里想到的所谓“科学”，大部分时间都是“队长如何正确投掷他的盾牌” “斥力炮在钢铁装甲上的各种应用” “雷神怎么召唤雷电他的锤子有没有自动巡航系统” “伽玛射线改写了班纳博士DNA的哪些部分” “神盾局特工曾否接受过人体改造” 这种问题。让我们换个角度来想想看，排开我们这些众所周知的超能力，一个人和一个人打了一架，旁观的人会想什么？他们会想争执是怎么产生的，会谈论自己的想法和偏好，稍稍好心一些的会考虑有没有人受伤需不需要叫救护车，不是吗？

见鬼，这真的不是一个好例子。我把话说得明白一些：你，从普通人的角度，在直播里看到复仇者与毁灭能力各异的侵略者搏斗的时候，会考虑到他们也许会受伤、会需要医治这种事情吗？你是个好孩子所以我相信你会，可大多数人不会这样认为。讽刺的是，我们依然会流血，也需要时间来治愈各种各样的伤痕，不论身体上的还是心里的。所以于我们而言，更值得关心的科学问题，大概是“索尔的神格和身体机能恢复能力是否有直接关联” “美国队长断了一根肋骨需要多久能长好” “浩克收到的攻击在他变回班纳博士后还会不会引发疼痛” 之类的学说。

正如你所知的，Natasha和Clint都是实实在在、完完整整的人——这种说法大概有些政治不正确但我相信其他几位队员不会在意这个——这也意味着他们更容易受到伤害，因为他们没有装甲、盾牌、刀枪不入的皮肤只有令人惊叹的敏捷度和观察力，感谢神盾教会了他们适度的自我保护。我们昆式战机里大大小小的点滴瓶有四分之三都是为他们准备的，更不要提仓库里占了六个柜子的绷带夹板消毒水等等急救用品。

而索尔，作为一个无神论者我恨自己这么说但他确是个货真价实的雷神，九界之内绝无仅有的那一个雷电之神；可即便是他，也不是完全的金刚不坏之身。诸神黄昏之后他被海拉刺瞎的眼睛在魔法的作用下依旧恢复缓慢，直到无限战争结束他那只眼罩勉强可以拿掉才和我们轻描淡写的提了一句，还是因为他那阵子时不时的头疼以及几乎没有消失过的视觉重影。我们被他吓个半死，叫Friday给他做了全身检查之后才确认是脑震荡，放在普通人身上绝对已经死透了的、大脑在头颅里被晃成一块块碎豆腐的那种程度。我们甚至都不知道这是和Thanos的斗争导致的，还是因为在Sakkar那会儿和浩克打了一场“友谊之战”。他令人难以望其项背的神格也不见得能让他免于伤痛的困扰，你想想，能让一个神觉得难以忍受的痛，得是他痛到了什么程度？

你说浩克，哦，浩克更加复杂。我们都以为浩克不会受伤的，真的，看他皮糙肉厚的样子就很容易这么猜测，每一次班纳博士回来之后也没有淤伤或者红痕。直到那一次，战斗结束我们没有听到浩克惯常的胜利式怒吼，我才发现他有一边的绿色壮硕肩膀看着有点不太对劲。他身边离得最近的只有我和队长，而Natasha要花半个小时的时间才能赶过来；于是我们心急火燎地把浩克劝回了博士的样子，趁他神志不完全清楚的时候，我捂着他的眼睛按着他完好的那一侧肩膀，队长则咬着牙冒着再度召唤出浩克的危险把博士脱臼的部分按了回去。我们的好博士疼得直发抖，我发誓我看到了他脑门上暴出的青筋——各种意义上的青色——可他硬生生给忍下来了，还不忘笑着道谢，弄得我和队长心里只剩下苦涩的负罪感。

刚好提到了队长，我们接下来就说说他好了。所有人，真的没有夸张，所有人都觉得他在注射了超级士兵血清之后就有了一个正常人参数全部乘以四的完美身体；某种程度上讲，这种说法不算太错，但当我们在考虑到他伤后修复的层面上，美国队长 - Steve Rogers - 究竟有的是四倍的疼痛耐受力，还是四倍的疼痛感知？很遗憾的，答案是后者。作为复仇者的精神领袖，队长冲锋陷阵的时候永远是队伍里第一个勇往直前的，他受伤的频率和严重性也因此远远高于其他成员。和Thanos的军队在Wakanda打的那一仗几乎杀死了他，等我赶到的时候，他是醒着的，因为失血过多而面色惨白，戴着颈部的护具，四肢上是层层叠叠的绷带还渗着血；我叫Friday测了一下他当时的疼痛等级，而那个数字让我几乎落下泪来，不管不顾地让医护人员给他打吗啡——尽管吗啡在他身上不会有什么作用——我只是不想他活生生被疼死罢了。

等下，你还想知道关于我的？认真的吗？最折磨我的从来不是战斗时候受到的伤害，说起来对我的队友太不公平了我对不起他们，但我胸口的这个会发光的小东西才真的让我时常感到绝望。在身体上装个灯大概是挺酷的，不需要手电之类的夜间照明也不怕起夜的时候尿在浴缸里什么的。可金属和肉算不上处得来的好朋友；他们的关系很复杂，怎么说呢，心情好的时候就和那些块的金属戚戚我我依依偎偎，心情不好的时候就是没有止境的出血化脓，我也被他们牵着发起了低烧，连着早在阿富汗沙漠里被切除的胸骨和部分肺叶都隐隐疼了起来。其他的皮肉伤养养终归是能好的，而这个？我不觉得能在死亡前摆脱它了，它组成了一部分的我——钢铁侠那部分的我，我靠着它保持大脑清醒不再钻苟且偷生的牛角尖，我们互利双赢。

哦我的天，你别哭，该死我刚刚看你红了眼眶的时候就不该讲下去的……听着孩子，我和你说这些不是为了告诉你我们作为超级英雄的人生有多悲惨你们有多不在意我们的创伤，我只是想说，这部分的东西是我们绝对不希望你们切身处地了解到的。拥护超级英雄的人会因此感觉很无助或者同情，而更多的人则会开始怀疑我们的真实能力是否强大到从入侵者手里保护这个世界。而这些科学的存在恰好能证实他们的猜想，能告诉他们超级英雄有时候甚至是不堪一击的也不值得被信任。我们，well，我们并不在乎这个，被不被信任都无所谓，因为拯救世界是我们的责任；我们只是希望你们能对我们有些信心，即便知道我们不是那么坚不可摧，也依旧相信英雄的存在和胜利的曙光。

我刚刚叫Friday整理了所有我系统里有的关于复仇者超能力的信息，除去政治敏感和我们公司及神盾局依旧持有专利的那一部分，其他的都已经打包发送给你的学院电邮地址了。说到这个，我能问问你是在哪里读书的吗？

麻省？哈，我可是在那里读了七年高中外加三年大学的人，MIT还不赖，可Andover因为我年纪太小迟迟不让我毕业以至于我把能上的课几乎都上了一遍，简直烦人透顶。现在想想，在麻省读书那会儿真的是我人生中最安逸的时光了；全宇宙的超级反派好像都只知道纽约这一个城市似的，弄得这里人心惶惶，也是件麻烦事儿。总之，我能提供给你的就是这些了，相信你可以轻松通过这节课的，加油吧。

做个好工程师，别学我，开发些乱七八糟的玩意儿把世界给掀个底朝天；回见，倘若有机会再见的话。

-The End.-


End file.
